


Take It Easy On Me

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathing, Cage, Cages, Cock Cage, Cock Cages, Cockcages, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Will, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Will Graham, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Hair Brushing, Knee Humping, Leashes, Leg Humping, M/M, Master/Pet, Pampering, Pet Names, Pet Play, Petplay, Puppy Play, Puppyplay, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Hannibal, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Submissive Hannibal, Submissive Hannibal Lecter, baths, cockcage, dominant will, humping, leash, petting, vibrating buttplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Hannibal wants to try puppyplay, so Will helps him with that.Features Sub! HannibalDo not post to another site.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Take It Easy On Me

After last week’s successful scene, Hannibal can’t shake a new scene idea from his head. 

He enjoyed being treated like an animal and wants to try puppyplay with Will.

When they have their next negotiation meeting, Hannibal brings it up. Will admits he’s dabbled in that type of play before, and that he has a couple things that they could use for the scene. Things like silicon dog ears, a leash, a tail shaped vibrating buttplug, and even a roomy cage.

They agree that the scene will take place at Will’s house on Thursday night. He is going to take it easy on Hannibal this time. During this scene Will plans to be a much gentler Dom. He treats all his dogs well after all.

In anticipation for this week’s scene, Will buys Hannibal a few things for him as a surprise.

He gets him a personalized dog bowl, and leather collar, both of which say _‘Hanni’_ the name they have chosen for him during the scene.

On the day of the scene, when Hannibal meets Will at his house for a pre-scene talk, he shows his gifts to Hannibal who is utterly flattered.

“How sweet of you, Will.” Hannibal says.

“Would you like to put it on now?”

Hannibal smiles and nods. “Yes please.”

“Alright, kneel then.” Will orders softly.

And so Hannibal does, he gives Will an eager look before Will wraps the collar around Hannibal’s neck and secures it. 

Hannibal takes a deep breath in, sitting up like a dog, and shyly stares at the ground, showing his head, as if to say _‘pet me, master’_

Will smiles before petting Hannibal on the head.

“Oh I can already tell you’re going to be a very good boy.”

———

Will puts the puppy ears and tail butt plug on Hanni. He also puts a cockcage on him for good measure.

Will puts Hanni in a cage that he had decorated with blankets and pillows so it is comfortable for him. Hanni needs the cage because he is Will’s newest dog, and isn’t trained yet.

Will is finishing paperwork when he hears Hanni whine.

“Are you hungry, boy?” Will says as he looks up.

Hannibal nods and barks, pawing at the cage to get out. Will walks over to the cage and crouches down to look at the old stray. 

He shakes his head, and clicks his tongue. “Hanni, behave. You will get out soon enough.” Will says as he opens his cage. 

Hanni comes out of the cage, tail wagging, and Will leads him to his bowl, before filling it with cereal to mimic dry food.

Hanni waits patiently for Will to finish filling the bowl before he pads over to start eating. He uses his tongue to lick up the cereal from the bowl little by little until he’s done.

“Did you finish your food?” Will asks. Hannibal nods, barking once before panting happily.

“Good boy.” Will smiles and leans down to pet him. “You wanna go for a walk, buddy?”

Hanni barks and spins around to the door. With every movement he makes, the plug brushes against him. The feeling sets his nerves ablaze with subtle pleasure. It is never enough for an actual release.

Will follows Hanni to the door, and attaches a leash to his collar, before opening the door. He walks Hanni to the woods behind his house. No one will see them there. 

They take a short walk through the woods, and by the time they get back, Hanni is all muddy, so when they get back, Will takes him to the bathroom to clean him up.

Will takes all of Hannibal’s accessories off of him except for the black silicon dog ears, before filling the tub, and helping him in.

Hanni yips excitedly as Will gets some body wash on his hand and begins to slather him with the gel and create bubbles that tickle his skin. 

Will then takes the shampoo and lathers Hanni’s hair. Hanni leans into the touch.

Will smiles as he begins to wash him off, making sure there was no more soap on his new puppy, especially near his eyes, he wouldn’t want to cause the poor thing irritation.

Will takes him out of the bath, and dries him off before leaving the room with a whistle. “Come here, boy!” Will says, and Hanni follows him to the bedroom. Will gets a hair brush from the room and leans down to brush Hanni’s hair. After he is finished grooming him, he puts Hanni’s collar back on, and works the tail back into him. Will puts the cock cage away. Hanni whimpers, and Will shushes him with a pet from head to back.

“Good boy, want a treat?” Will asks.

When Hanni nods, Will takes a remote control from his pocket, and puts it on the first setting. The plug turns on, sending vibrations through Hanni’s body. 

Will sits down in a chair across from his bed as he watches his good boy lose his composure, Hanni walks over to him on all fours, whimpering in pleasure the entire time.

Will stretches out his knee just for his desperate boy, and Hanni ruts into his leg, panting and shaking in pleasure. He feels himself getting close and Will can tell. 

“You can come, you’ve earned it, boy.” Will tells him.

Hanni begins to rub up against his master’s leg, getting closer to pleasure until he spills all over himself and Will’s pant leg.

Will pets Hanni’s head gently, before smiling and saying “Lick it up, boy. Come on.”

Hannibal licks the soft fabric of Will’s pant leg until his release is gone.

“You missed a spot, boy.” Will says. “Here.”

Will takes his fingers and wipes the come off of Hanni’s chest, before bringing the fingers patiently up to his mouth.

Hanni takes Will’s fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

“Good boy.”

—————

After the scene, Hannibal takes off his accessories and puts on some comfortable clothes.

Will changes his pants to a fresh pair, and they lay in bed, holding each other. 

“Did you enjoy the scene, sweetheart?” Will asks.

“Yes, very much so.” Hannibal smiles. “Did you?”

“Yes.” Will is glad. “And maybe… you know, someday when you Dom in a scene, I could play your dog.”

“Hmmm, I’d like that.” Hannibal says.

“Would you like something else to eat? You can’t be full from just a little bit of cereal for dinner.” Will sits up. “I could go and make you something more filling.”

“Yes please.” Hannibal says.

Will leans down to kiss Hannibal on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! There will be more Oneshots posted to this series soon! :) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!


End file.
